Kanon
, known also by his real name - which is later revealed to be a false name, is a young servant. He handles his work in silence, but he is sullen and his appraisal is not high. He and Shannon are among a number of servants who work on Rokkenjima and possess character "音" (on or ne) in their pseudonym and are permitted to bear the Ushiromiya crest upon their uniforms; however, only Kanon and Shannon are on duty during the events on Rokkenjima. Kanon thinks of Shannon as his elder sister and highly disapproves of her feelings for George Ushiromiya, as he believes she should not feel love as she is only Furniture. He also denies any human emotions in himself because he thinks of himself as only Furniture. This brought problems to him later since he has a crush on Jessica Ushiromiya. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - employer *Jessica Ushiromiya - love interest *Shannon - older sister/alternate persona *Beatrice - alternate persona *Sayo Yasuda - true form/persona Appearance Kanon appears to be a very weak and frail boy with medium-length dark gray hair and blue eyes. He wears a black shirt with a purple bow in the middle and red shorts. He also wears stripped socks, brown shoes and his signature red hat. Personality Kanon is a serious and fervent servant, carrying out his master's orders thoroughly. He is also a bit frail and antisocial. This is a result of being used as an outlet for Sayo's negative feelings and also as someone that Sayo could pretend to be so she could test out what it felt like to be male because of the doubts about her body. This brought her a modest amount of mental stability; Genji and Kumasawa strongly supported this game. In addition, Kanon became a reminder of Sayo being Kinzo's offspring after the truth was revealed to her. Meta-World Profile So far, he is the last furniture created by Kinzo. Making use of all his previous experience, Kinzo managed to implement a set of flawless specs. Kanon was also given a heart, but it was much weaker than Shannon's. Perhaps because Kinzo felt a sense of approaching personal danger related to his fortune as he neared the end of his life, he bestowed Kanon with the rare power to fight and protect. However, he hasn't yet matured very far and is unable to properly control his own power and speed. Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Confronts Beatrice in the boiler room, only to get stabbed in the chest. ''Found in the boiler room with a weapon resembling an ice-pick sticking out of his chest. How presumptuous of lowly furniture like that. ''Turn of the Golden Witch Beatrice traps him and Jessica in Jessica's room, summoning goat butlers to kill them. When the goats prove too weak, the Stakes of Purgatory Asmodeus and Satan are summoned, killing Kanon and Jessica for the second twilight. Afterwards, Kanon's body is made to vanish. ''The witch erased his corpse for fun. That alone caused an incredible uneasiness among the survivors. If that which exists resides in the human world, then that which does not exist is truly fantasy. Fantasy takes the form of what they fear. Death There's no corpse. And yet, he's dead. The witch said so in red. So, he definitely is dead, even though there's no corpse. '' Banquet of the Golden Witch Beatrice makes a bet with him: if he can defeat the Seven Stakes of Purgatory, he and one other person won't be killed in the ceremony. He accepts the offer, but fails anyway; he's used in the first twilight in a chain of closed rooms. ''His corpse was found in the chapel. The weapon used on him is assumed to be a gun or spear-shaped object. For Kanon, the chapel. Let him continue to protect the Lord's precious place, even after death. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Was one of many people captured by Gaap and sent to the underground prison in Kuwadorian. After staging a prison break, he's the first to be killed by the Chiesters. ''Battler was not able to find his corpse. No matter how he's killed with magic, without a corpse, he's a definite suspect. Now that's definitely anti-fantasy. Therefore, I guarantee his death with the red truth. Now that's definitely anti-mystery...! ''End of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of the game's suspension. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch Took part in Zepar and Furfur's love trial, targeting Rosa. He then has a duel with Shannon and loses. In order to save Battler from his logic error, he enters the closed room and swaps places with him in the closet. Requiem of the Golden Witch Was shot by Kyrie while under the guise of Beatrice and survived. He later on committed suicide as shown in ''Twilight of the Golden Witch. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch During Bernkastel's game he disappears after Shannon is killed. Trivia *Yū Kobayashi is the same seiyuu (voice actor) of Satoshi Hōjō of ''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *His true name, Yoshiya, actually has a secret meaning. **It is possible that one reading of his name could mean 16 which is possibly a reference to the true number of people on Rokkenjima. **"Yoshiya" is also "Sayo" flipped around, with an "ai" (meaning "love") in it. Indeed, without love, it can't be seen. *In Dawn of the Golden Witch, it is revealed that Kanon was on good terms with Kinzo. When the family isn't around, he could turn unbelievably childish or ask Kanon to take a part in his strange pranks. In addition, Kinzo allows Kanon to shoot with his guns a lot. This is further elaborated on in "Confession of the Golden Witch" and that reason was because Kinzo saw the scar on his foot. *His birthday is 10/6 and his blood type is O. Of course, 10/6 is not Sayo's true birthday, merely the day when Sayo "created" Kanon. Quotes *"I'm a little doubtful that the same trick will work twice." *"Don't screw up." *"I'm an idiot." *"We're powerless because we're furniture." *"I never realized that a lie you make yourself could be so sad, so painful, so excruciating!" *"Love is quite a difficult thing to stick to, isn't it?" *"In love, if you do not fight, you fall into hell." de:Kanon es:Kanon pl:Kanon Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Furniture Category:Servants